Can't Lose You
by dianathemoonfairy
Summary: Set during Kingdom Hearts 3. Sora, Riku, Kairi, Mickey, Lea, Donald, and Goofy just succeeded in saving Aqua from the Realm of Darkness. Now, it is up to them to find and awaken Ventus. Throughout this journey, Sora and Kairi have been trying to hide their relationship, but with the new dangers ahead, Sora cannot keep quiet anymore.


**AUTHOR'S NOTES** - This is my first attempt at writing a fanfic. It is a one shot set hypothetically during KH3. This is also basically a first draft. If anyone offers some good edits, I will gladly update this.

There they were, at the gates of Castle Oblivion. Now that they had found Aqua, the team was ready to save Ventus. However, they did not yet know what they would find beyond that door. Xehanort knew that they were coming. He had to. There was no way they could get Ventus out without a fight.

Sora pulled Kairi aside. They had stolen a few moments here and there since this adventure began. Sora and Kairi had decided not to tell anyone about their relationship yet, not until their quest was over…if it ever was going to be.

Sora caught a glimpse of Riku's face as they walked away. Somehow, Riku knew about them and it broke his heart. None of them had talked about it yet. In fact, Riku had not really talked to either of them in weeks.

Sora knew that this was killing Riku, but right now hi did not care. He needed this moment alone with Kairi before he could enter this battle.

"Kai…Kairi..I think you should wait outside."

"What? What do you mean?" Kairi was shocked. She had worked so hard to fight with them. "Why can't I go with you?"

"Its just…we don't know how dangerous it will be, and…this will be safer."

Kairi was furious. "NO! I won't stay back. I am a part of this team and I will not leave you alone!"

"What's going on?" Donald chimed in. The rest of the team heard Kairi yell and they were all suddenly interested.

Kairi pushed Sora out of the way and addressed the group. "Sora wants me to stay here while you guys go in and fight."

The King looked to Sora, "Well, gosh Sora, I know you want to keep your friends safe, but we need all the help we can get in there."

Sora looked at the ground and whispered, "I know we do…just…just not Kairi."

"How come, Sora?" asked Goofy.

"She…she hasn't had a Keyblade for very long, and we barely made it out when we saved Aqua, and…"

Lea spoke up, "Well, this is just peachy. We barely make it out last time, so now you suggest we leave someone behind? If I know Xemn…I mean Xehanort half as well as I think, we are gonna get ambushed the second we enter that door."

Aqua added, "He's right. We need everyone in there. I know its hard when you want to protect your friend but…"

"Kairi is not going in! The castle, it messes with people. Besides, isn't it a part of our mission to protect the Princesses of Heart from harm?" Sora was looking for any excuse to keep her out of this.

"But Sora…," Goofy tried to put his arm around his friend, "As both a princess and a keyblade wielder, we gotta keep her close by. If she's alone, then who know what sorta things might happen."

Sora finally looked up, "Then I will stay with her."

Lea sighed, "So now we are losing two people. This just gets better and better."

The King went to stand by Sora, "I'm sorry buddy, but you can't stay here. Ven's heart is inside of you. We need you in there. Besides, Aqua knows this castle better than anyone, we will be out of there in no time."

"Mickey is right," Aqua gently added. "You are the key to awakening Ven."

"But your majesty," Sora sputtered out as he held back tears, "I can't let her…I just…"

"I'll stay here." Riku stood up. Riku made eye contact with Sora for the first time, in what seemed like forever. "Sora is right. We need to keep her safe."

Kairi was sick of this. "No, you two are being ridiculous, there is no way that I am waiting while the rest of you risk your lives." Kairi was livid with both of then. "After all we have been through, I cannot believe that you don't have faith in me! I am not some damsel in distress!"

Sora looked her in the eye, "Its not that..I just…I…"

"What, Sora?" Kairi snapped.

"I CAN'T AFFORD TO LOSE YOU!" Teared streamed down his face as he finally said it, "Anyone else, sure but not…not you. If something happened, I would never forgive myself."

"Sora…?" Kairi was was a loss for words. She had never seen him like this.

"Ya know," This king attempted to break some of the tension, "I think we can get Ven without the whole group, right Aqua?

"Umm, I'm the only one who knows where Ven is, so we do have the advantage." Aqua felt awkward chiming in right now, but wanted to help calm everyone.

Kairi stepped forward, "We won't need to. Sora, as long we our hearts are connected, everything will be alright. I know that we can do this, together. You are not going to lose me."

Just then, Kairi embraced him and gently touched her lips to his. For a moment, Sora felt safe and at peace. Everything else melted away. All of Sora's fear, pain, and sadness was just a faint memory. He almost believed, that if they worked together, no harm would come to her.

Before he could change his mind, he pushed Kairi away. Sora could not even look at hier right now, for fear of giving in. No matter how he felt during their kiss, he could not risk her life. He looked to Riku and firmly said "Keep her safe."

"I will." His best friend nodded.

Riku effortlessly picked her up and started to carry her away. Everyone could hear Kairi scream, "No, don't do this! Put me down! Sora!"

Sora just went to the door, and between sobs asked, "Everyone ready?"


End file.
